


My Only Wish (This Year)

by vivaforever597



Series: Christmas 2013 Drabbles [3]
Category: Kimi ni Todoke | From Me to You
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chizuru laughed as Ayane expertly slipped a barrette into her hair. “I look so pretty,” she said cheerfully. “Too bad no one’s going to notice.” <i>I wouldn’t be so sure of that</i>, Ayane thought with a smirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Wish (This Year)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [the Britney Spears song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MzumcY3lpk).

Chizuru laughed as Ayane expertly slipped a barrette into her hair. “I look so pretty,” she said cheerfully. “Too bad no one’s going to notice.”

 _I wouldn’t be so sure of that_ , Ayane thought with a smirk as she pictured Ryu looking at Chizu appreciatively. “It’s nice just for you, though,” she reflected aloud. “Doesn’t have to be for a boy, right?”

"Yeah." Chizuru grinned. "It’d just be nice if I had someone to share it with."

Ayane raised her eyebrows. “You have me, Sadako… Ryu.” She watched the mirror closely for Chizu’s reaction. Maybe it had just been her imagination, or wishful thinking, but lately she thought she’d seen Chizu’s face light up a little more than usual when Ryu came up in conversation.

But this time, Chizuru didn’t light up, or blush, or show much of any reaction, save a wider smile. “I know,” she said with another laugh. “I meant someone … different.”

"A boyfriend?" Ayane asked teasingly.

Now Chizuru blushed, just slightly. “It’d be nice!” she replied, just as playfully. “But, hey, maybe Santa will bring me one.”

Ayane smiled with her, but internally she was running over the situation in an inner dialogue. So, Chizu still didn’t see Ryu as anything but a friend. Well, she still had a few days before Christmas. Still enough time to play the matchmaker.

"Yeah," she said, "maybe he will."


End file.
